Ici Chloé
by LaLa aka Ophelie
Summary: Chlex, se passe dans le futur, Chloé enquête avec l'aide de Bruce Wayne et Lois&Clark sur Lex Luthor...


'Ici Chloé'

Auteur : Lala

Email : simplebliss21@yahoo.fr 

Disclaimer : La série Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas, tout comme Batman.

Résumé : Chloé est devenue célèbre mais reste solitaire alors qu'elle décide de prendre des vacances bien méritées, un ami l'appelle à l'aide. Elle retrouve Clark et Lex Luthor. Elle suspecte ce dernier d'être un criminel, mais l'es t-il vraiment ? Que va t-elle découvrir ? Va t-elle résoudre ce crime ? Va t-elle trouver l'amour de sa vie ? Les extraterrestres portent-ils des slips ou des caleçons ? C'est quoi cette obsession de Clark avec les filles avec les initiales L L ? Sans parler de Lex Luthor qui porte ces mêmes initiales ? Mmh, serait-il volatile d'homosexualité ?…Euh, ok, ces 4 dernières questions là n'étaient pas prévues, désolé !

Couples : Chloé/Lex, Lois Lane/Clark sous-entendus pour :Chloé/Bruce, Chloé/Clark (compliqué, je sais), 

Distribution : si vous aimez cette fic vous pouvez la mettre sur votre site, suffit de me le demander gentiment avec votre adresse et de me créditer, normal quoi !

Feedback : ok, soyons clairs les amis je vie pour ça, si j'obtiens pas d'avis favorables ou non de vous, lecteurs, j'arrête d'écrire ! Na !

Notes : future fic. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écris toujours 'Tranche de Chlex' Le chapitre 13 sera pour bientôt, promis !

Dédicaces : à Tya qui est ma co-llègue pour notre projet de site et qui est la plus cool, à tous les auteurs de fics qui écrivent sur Chloé et Lex et à tous ceux qui lisent mes fics ! xoxoxo

**Chapitre 1**

" _Je sais pas quoi faire. Vous avez un conseil à me donner ?_ "

" Franck, je pense que ça serait stupide de tuer votre voisin simplement parce que vous le soupçonné de lire vos pensées en envoyant des ondes alpha à travers le mur de votre cuisine. "

Un autre jeudi soir à parler avec un cinglé qui croyait qu'elle avait toutes les réponses à ce monde. Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait au Dalai Lama ou quoi ? L'orange n'était pourtant pas sa couleur.

Deux ans qu'elle animait 'Ici Chloé' sur KW 3. L'émission qui l'a rendue célèbre sur Gotham et dans tout le pays. Et oui Chloé Sullivan était une célébrité, mais le plus important, un grand reporter d'investigation reconnue. Bien-sûr, il y avait toujours des timbrés qui téléphoné au standard pour faire part de leur 'théories' et autres bizarreries, mais c'était ce qui contribuait au succès de l'émission, alors…

" _Mais, et pour mon chat ?_ "

" Je crois pourvoir vous dire sans aucun doute qu'il n'empoisonne pas votre nourriture non plus. Bien, Franck, rester en ligne, maintenant c'est la pub. "

La porte du studio s'ouvrit. Un homme à l'allure débonnaire apparut, un journal à la main.

" Bravo Chloé ! Je viens de recevoir l'édition de demain du Gotham Telegraph : 'Sullivan résout l'affaire Carbolleni'. Encore un succès et de la pub gratis pour l'émission ! "

Chloé sourit à son patron, Bob Farelli. Il lui faisait penser à son père Gabe Smallville lui manquait tellement parfois !

" Ils parlent de la prime que je vais recevoir ? Ont dit que le crime ne paie pas mais pas en ce qui me concerne! "

L'équipe de l'émission se pressèrent autour du journal.

" Woua ! C'est vrai que vous avez aidé Batman ? "

" Oh, ce n'était rien il était inconscient, ligoté et le bâtiment allait exploser, alors je me suis débrouillée pour nous sortir de là et voilà, rien d'extraordinaire ! "

Toute l'équipe se mise à rire. Chloé avait un sens de l'humour redoutable et tout le monde savait, à en voir les bleus sur son visage, que l'enquête avait été difficile hier-soir. Mais, toujours professionnelle, elle était venue comme d'habitude pour faire son émission de radio.

" Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Batman ? "

Chloé regarda Molly, la jeune stagiaire, et secoua la tête.

" Non, rien. Batman est connu pour être mystérieux. J'ai sauvé ses jolies petites fesses de latex, mais à part ça aucune raison de me donner de ses nouvelles ! "

Le sarcasme de sa phrase signala la fin de l'entracte publicitaire et tout le monde reprit sa place.

" Bien tout le monde ! Vous savez qu'il est bientôt l'heure de nous dire aurevoir et vous savez aussi que Franck est vraiment malade, mais bon, n'importe quel idiot aurait pu le dire ! Ah ! Demain les vacances ! J'en ai besoin vous me direz ce matin j'ai rangé une de mes jupes dans le freezer et je crois que si le goût était exact, je me suis lavé les dents avec de la mayonnaise ! Va te reposer Sullivan ! Alors avant de se dire à la rentrée prochaine et de débuter la pause estivale nécessaire à la production de cellules grises perdues lors de toutes ces enquêtes qui m'ont values pas mal de coups sur la tête, je tiens à vous dire 'Credo quia absurdum'. Aurevoir les amis et au mois de septembre ! "

---------------------------------------

" 'Je le crois parce que c'est absurde' Intéressant. Et ça vous va si bien Chloé. "

Là, sous le ciel étoilé de Gotham, au sommet de la tour de Wayne Entreprise, un homme vêtu d'un costume Armani et une jolie petite blonde se faisaient face.

" Merci monsieur Wayne, ou devrais-je dire 'Batman' ? "

Les différents bleus et marques qu'ils arboraient faisaient preuves des événements qu'ils avaient vécu la nuit dernière.

" Vous savez que ce n'est pas polis de ne pas remercier les gens qui vous ont sauvé la vie ? Moi je vous ai toujours remercier. "

Bruce Wayne esquissa un sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Il la regarda directement dans les yeux.

" Je sais que ça peut être beaucoup demander pour un reporter mais… "

" Est-ce que je peux garder le secret ? "

Il acquiesça.

" Oui, je peux garder le secret, à une condition. "

Ah ! Une condition. Evidemment, c'était une journaliste.

" Laquelle ? "

" Que l'on partage les informations et que je puisse vous aider. "

" Non. C'est trop dangereux. "

" Puis-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes qu'un être humain, vous n'êtes pas Superman. Vous vous blessez, vous saignez, vous tombez dans les pommes comme n'importe qui d'humain, alors de l'aide ne peut que vous faire du bien. Je connais votre histoire et je comprends l'immergeance de Batman dans votre vie, mais il ne doit pas prendre le pas sur votre santé. "

" Et puis, vous êtes la meilleure journaliste de votre génération, alors je pourrais profiter de votre talent pour combattre le crime ? "

" Exactement ! On va être un duo d'enfer, vous allez voir ! "

" Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'avoir de l'appréhension pour tous ça. "

" Non, c'est vrai. Mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous passer de moi bientôt ! "

" Je n'en doute pas. "

-------------------------------------------

" Chloé ! "

" Papa ! "

Le voyage jusqu'à Smallville avait été tranquille, ce qui était plutôt rare pour Chloé : à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayait de prendre des vacances ces trois dernières années un criminel faisait un coup ou des opportunités immanquables se présentaient à elle. Il semblait que cette année était la bonne.

Alors la voilà, débarquant de son avion et accueillie par son père à l'aéroport de Smallville.

" Pete ? Lana ? …Et bébé Ross ? Ohhh qu'il est mignon ! "

" Tu nous as manqué Chloé ! "

Elle se retrouva encerclée par les bras musclés de son ami d'enfance. 

" Woua ! Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! "

Qui aurait cru que Lana Lang, Miss Populaire au lycée et ancien Grand Amour de Clark Kent serait un jour mariée à Pete Ross ? Chloé avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, mais ça, c'était de la science-fiction. Elle devait avouer qu'ils faisaient un superbe couple, et le plus important, ils étaient heureux. Avec son poste d'entraîneur de foot du lycée et Lana et ses deux commerces, ils étaient très appréciés à Smallville.

Gabe Sullivan semblé lui aussi heureux. Il revoyait sa fille chérie et rien ne pouvait lui gâcher son bonheur.

----------------------------------

" Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? Ca doit être étrange de se retrouver là, hein ? "

Chloé, assise sur son lit, dans la chambre qui avait été le témoin de son adolescence agitée, leva les yeux vers Lana.

Etrange ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Après quatre ans d'études à N.Y.U et un diplôme avec mention en journalisme, elle fut engagée en free-lance au Gotham Telegraph et avait eu son émission de radio. Tout c'était enchaîné très vite pour elle et depuis six longues années elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait à présent : la chaleur d'un foyer. Elle avait toujours pensé ressentir ça un jour en rencontrant l'homme de sa vie, mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé, et Chloé, intrépide et indépendante femme de 24 ans qu'elle était n'avouera sous aucun prétexte le fait qu'elle était romantique et qu'elle adoré regarder 'Nuit blanche à Seattle' enveloppée dans une grosse couverture sur son canapé avec un pot de glace à la main; Ça serait une catastrophe pour sa réputation de dure à cuire!

" C'est comme si j'attendais à voir Clark apparaître pour me dire de me dépêcher pour le lycée. …C'est drôle, mais mon bureau de 'la Torche' me manque subitement. "

" C'est normal, tu passais beaucoup de temps là-bas. Tout le monde savait que tu allais réussir. Tu as réalisé ton rêve, Chloé. Quel effet ça fait ? "

" Je te le dirais quand j'aurais le prix Pulitzer ! "

Lana et Chloé riaient de bon cœur. Elles s'étaient rapprochées lorsque Lana avait emménagé un temps chez les Sullivan. C'était la première et seule amitié féminine que Chloé ai connue et depuis, elle se sentait toujours aussi à l'aise avec la jolie brune.

" Et toi Lana, tu es heureuse ? "

" Oui… C'est aussi flagrant que ça ? "

" Je dirais que le sourire permanent que tu porte sur ton visage m'a donné un bon indice ! "

Il y eu un bon silence. Un silence pas trop désagréable.

" Je t'envie. "

" Chloé ! C'est toi qui as une vie passionnante ! Moi je suis toujours la même Lana de Smallville. C'est moi qui t'envie. "

Chloé se mis en face de son amie.

" Crois-moi, ma vie n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Bien sur, j'adore la chasse 'aux vilains', mais ça devient vite une routine lassante et l'excitation ne dure qu'un temps : quand je rentre le soir mon chat est la seule 'personne' qui me tienne compagnie, mes amis et mon père sont ici, bien loin de moi et la seule vraie relation affective solide que j'ai, je la vis par procuration avec Tom et Meg ! Je suis pathétique. "

Elle se pencha en avant et se pris la tête dans les mains.

" Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. Tu as déjà essayé de mettre fin à ta solitude ? "

" C'est bien pour ça que j'ai pris un chat. "

Lana laissa échapper un petit rire.

" Non, je veux dire rencontrer des hommes, célibataires de préférence. "

Chloé releva la tête.

" J'ai eu des petits copains mais c'était pas ça. Au bout d'un moment ils en ont eus marre du coup de la femme indépendante. Je fais peur aux hommes, c'est un fait, j'y peux rien. Quand j'essaie de changer ça finit toujours mal. Et puis après tout, qui a besoin du contact émotionnel pour vivre, à part la majorité de la planète, Bien-sûr ?"

" Chloé, tu ne dois pas changer ! Tu dois trouver un homme qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. "

" Comme si ce genre d'oiseau rare existait ! …Toi tu as Pete et maintenant tu as Chandler. Alors c'est facile pour toi ! "

Lana arborait de nouveau un sourire aveuglant.

" C'est vrai, je suis chanceuse. Mais ça t'arrivera bientôt, tu verras ! "

" Comment tu peux en être si sure ? "

" C'est comme ça, je le sens. "

" Lana Ross – voyante extraordinaire ! Bientôt dans votre ville ! "

--------------------------------------

" Alors ce que tu veux dire, c'est que la voiture a …perdu son …intégrité moléculaire ? "

" Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que 1 : Une voiture s'est fait voler 2 : MA voiture ! "

" Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveille à…5 heures du matin, alors que je suis en vacances depuis 2 semaines ? ! Pour que je retrouve ta voiture ! Ray, t'es malade ! Un de tes nombreux ex-amants ne pourrait pas le faire ? "

" Non ! Chloé, je t'en supplie ! Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi la police de Metropolis est stupide et moi j'ai besoin de l'aide de ma meilleure amie journaliste de talent et Oh combien magnifique! "

Chloé se releva péniblement dans son lit, le combiné de son téléphone portable dans la main, posé contre son oreille et le cerveau encore endormi.

Elle poussa un soupir.

" Allez Ray : qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette voiture, et ne me dit pas que tu y étais 'attaché sentimentalement', ça ne prend pas ! "

" Euh…Et bien, des photos compromettantes d'un homme politique qui était un de mes clients. "

" Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu trempe dans une sale histoire ? Encore ? "

" J'ai une personne de très haut placé qui les veut et qui est près à payer très cher pour ces clichés ! J'ai besoin de l'argent ! "

" Et tu as aussi besoin de rester en vie Ray ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu es assez stupide pour recommencer tes coups foireux ! "

" Chloé ! S'il-te-plait ! Tu es la seule à qui je peux demander de m'aider ! "

….

" Bon, d'accord ! Je serais à Metropolis aujourd'hui. Reste chez toi à m'attendre. J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça ! Ça te coûtera cher mon vieux ! "

" Les tournées de café seront pour moi, promis ! "

Elle raccrocha. Enervée, elle retomba la tête sur l'oreiller.

" Ggrrrr ! Ray ! Il a gagné ! Je vais me lever prendre un café maintenant ! Finit les vacances pour Chloé ! "

------------------------------

" OK, je suis là. On va la retrouver ta satanée bagnole ! "

Arrivée de bonne heure à Metropolis Chloé était d'humeur massacrante. 

Elle avait rencontré Ray Adams, dit Chery dans le milieu des Escorts Girls, à Gotham dans le cadre d'une affaire sur laquelle elle enquêtait, il y avait de ça un an. Témoin oculaire qu'elle avait convaincue d'aller déposer au procès, elle lui avait également permis de se faire une nouvelle vie à Metropolis. Ils (ou elles) étaient restés en contact depuis. Seulement Ray avait une fâcheuse habitude de se mettre dans les ennuis.

" Bon, on commence par quoi ? "

" Tu me dis tout ce que tu sais. "

" Bien, alors la dernière fois que j'ai vu Lulu-" 

" Lulu ? "

" Ma voiture ! "

" Tu appelles ta voiture Lulu ?… Non, laisses tomber, continu. "

" Bon, comme je disais avant d'être brutalement interrompue, c'est que j'avais laissé Lulu sur le parking du musée. J'étais sensé avoir un rendez-vous secret avec mon contact dans une allée proche, mais je l'ai attendue pour rien il n'est pas apparu ce soir là et Lulu avait disparue quand je suis revenue. "

" Qui est ton contact ? "

" Un certain Paul Richardson je crois. "

" Bien, je vais faire des recherches sur ce type. Tu sais qui l'a employé ? "

" Non, désolé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est un homme très puissant qui lui a flanqué une grosse trouille il avait l'air d'avoir envie de se pisser dessus quand je lui ai demandé la première fois qu'on s'est vu. "

" Donc tu pourrais le reconnaître ? "

" Je pense que oui, mais il faisait sombre à chaques entrevues qu'on a eu. "

" Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est déjà ça en tout cas. "

-------------------------------------

" Il est mort. "

" Qui ça ? "

" Paul Richardson. Son corps a été retrouvé dans le fleuve, dans le quartier est de la ville. Toute cette histoire sent mauvais Ray. "

" Tu crois que je le sais pas ? "

Chloé était rentré du poste de police et elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à Ray qui s'était mis à marcher de long en large dans le salon de son appartement. Il avait pris son paquet de cigarettes et commença à en griller nerveusement.

" Ecoute Chloé, je comprendrais si tu décidais de repartir… "

" Non, je reste. Tu as besoin d'aide et en plus je flaire le scoop et tu me connais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour en décrocher un ! C'est pas comme si j'avais une vie de toute manière. " Elle murmura la dernière partie avec résignation.

------------------------------

C'était vraiment une belle journée pour se promener au bord du fleuve, mais Chloé n'était pas venue pour jouer les touristes. Elle était à l'endroit même où le corps de Richardson avait été retrouvé.

" Hey vous ! "

Chloé se retourna au son d'une voix de femme. Une jolie brune à la coupe carrée et au tailleur très branché se dirigeait vers elle.

" Qui êtes vous ? Vous faites quoi ici ? "

Super. Une journaliste. Metropolis était décidément trop petite.

" Ce n'est pas poli de demander que je me présente quand vous ne le faites pas en premier, madame la journaliste. "

D'un air stupéfait, la jeune femme se redressa.

" Lois Lane du Daily Planet. Et vous êtes ? "

" Chloé Sullivan du Gotham Telegraph et-" 

" D'Ici Chloé ! Woua ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je suis une de vos plus grande fan ! "

Lois lui serra la main avec énergie et un grand sourire de petite fille. Chloé lui décrocha un sourire gêné.

" Vous venez enquêter sur la mort de Paul Richardson ? "

" C'est exact. Mais j'apprécierais que vous restiez discrète sur ma présence à Metropolis, mademoiselle Lane. "

" Oh oui ! Pas de problème ! Je serais une tombe ! "

Elles se sourirent une fois de plus au moment ou une troisième voix, masculine cette fois, se fit entendre.

" LOIS ! "

" PAR ICI ! "

Lois se retourna et avança vers la voix. Chloé ne les vit pas un court instant mais les entendit.

" Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombée ! "

Lois amena –ou plutôt traîna cette personne jusqu'au visage choqué de Chloé.

" Chloé Sullivan ! LA Chloé Sullivan ! Tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable ? " Demanda Lois Lane à son partenaire.

" Clark Kent. Ça faisait longtemps ! " Réussit à articuler Chloé.

---------------

Clark ne pouvait que rester bouche-bée. Elle était superbe, l'adolescente avait fait place à une femme magnifique. Il oeilla discrètement sa silhouette : un jean bleu taille très basse brodé avec un top bleu en crêpe transparente et à l'encolure volantée ne pouvait pas le laisser de marbre.

Lois remarqua que son partenaire était en train de fixer la jeune femme. Elle lui écrasa le pied, essayant de récupérer son attention, mais il continua à l'ignorer.

" Et bien Clark, ça fait longtemps ! "

" Six ans… Six ans Chloé et tu n'as jamais repris contact avec moi je croyais que l'on était amis ? "

Chloé eu l'air gênée et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Lois eu l'air quant à elle totalement perdue.

" Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu connaissais Chloé Sullivan depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'en as rien dit ? ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? "

" Je crois que ce ne sont pas vos affaires Miss Lane. Excusez-moi mais je dois m'en aller. "

Près à partir, Clark la retint par le bras.

" Chloé ! Attends on pourrait parler, juste toi et moi. S'il-te-plaît, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, tu me dois bien ça ! "

Elle se retourna, puis le regarda. C'était Clark, son premier amour, le garçon de ses rêves tellement inaccessible qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il était temps de mettre le passé derrière elle.

" D'abord, je ne te dois rien Clark… " Elle vit l'air blessé du jeune reporter. " Mais en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je serais ravie de te revoir pour parler. "

Cette fois il lui donna le sourire Clarkinien suprême. Ça lui avait manqué.

" Au fait, pourquoi te trouves-tu ici ? " 

" J'enquête sur le meurtre de Paul Richardson. "

" Alors vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre ? " Demanda Lois.

" J'en suis sure. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg. "

" Peut-être que l'on pourrait s'associer nous connaissons mieux cette ville que vous et ça serait un honneur que de travailler avec vous ! "

Chloé eu l'air réticente à cette idée.

" C'est que j'ai l'habitude de travailler seule. Mais je veux bien partager mes informations avec vous si vous en faites de même. Et puis je veux faire ça discrètement, je veux aider un ami avant tout, vous comprenez ? "

Lois était dépitée. Elle se faisait une joie de pouvoir observer son idole en pleine action.

" Oui, bien sur, je comprends. – elle commença à fouiller dans son sac- tenez, voici ma carte ! On restera en contact comme ça. "

Chloé la prise et en fit de même en lui donnant la sienne.

" Je sens qu'une collaboration fructueuse va avoir lieu entre nous, Miss Lane ! "

------------------------------

Le Daily Planet était en ébullition ce matin là. Lois et Clark avaient amené Chloé dans les locaux du journal et une masse d'admirateurs se pressés pour voir l'intrépide reporter en cher et en os.

Chloé avait toujours essayé de rester discrète. Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi la radio !

" KENT ! LANE ! DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ET AMENEZ SULLIVAN AVEC VOUS ! "

" Perry White ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! "

" Sullivan ! Que nous vaut l'honneur ? J'espère que vous ne pensez pas à nous voler un scoop, n'est-ce pas ? "

Chloé leva les yeux au plafond.

" Perry, Perry, Perry ! –soupir- Le monde ne tourne pas autour du Daily Planet ! Je suis ici en vacances et accessoirement, j'aide un ami. Il s'avère que je connais Clark depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et c'est tout. Alors relax mon vieux ! "

Perry White, rédacteur en chef du Planet devint écarlate mais ne dit un mot.

" Bien, mais si vous changez d'avis, un contrat ici vous attends, parce qu'un scoop découvert dans cette ville et MON scoop, compris ? Et pas au Gotham Telegraph ou à votre émission. "

" Clair comme du cristal. Bye Perry ! "

Ils sortirent tous trois du bureau et Lois ne pu s'empêcher de faire part de son étonnement.

" Woua ! Vous connaissez Perry ? Et vous lui avez parlé comme ça, et vous êtes toujours vivante ? ! Vous êtes VRAIMENT mon idole ! "

Chloé la regarda et souria. Lois était sympathique. Clark ne devait pas beaucoup s'ennuyer avec elle. Soudain, une image d'eux deux élucidant une histoire de mutant à Smallville lui apparu dans sa mémoire. Ah ! Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens !

" Le Daily Planet m'avait proposé un poste il y a deux ans lorsque j'ai commencé à faire parler de moi. Mais Le Gotham Telegraph m'a donné ma chance alors que tous les autres m'avaient ignorés, alors j'ai préféré rester fidèle. Et puis, j'aime mon indépendance, être free-lance ça me va mieux. "

--------------------

Il était tard et Clark, Lois et Chloé étaient les seules personnes présentes au Planet. Ils recherchaient des informations sur la vie de Richardson.

" C'est pas vrai ! " Laissa échapper Clark.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda Chloé.

" Richardson travaillait plus ou moins pour LexCorp. "

" Lex Luthor serait mêlé à tout ça ? " Demanda Chloé.

" Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il est mêlé aux affaires louches de Metropolis. "

" Et bien-sûr on arrive jamais à prouver quoi que soit ce type est loin d'être stupide, il ne laisse aucunes traces ! " Dit Lois.

" On parle bien de Lex Luthor, ton ancien grand ami là ? " Demanda Chloé à Clark.

Lois fulmina à ce point de la conversation.

" Encore un 'insignifiant' petit détail que tu as oublié de me dire, Kent ? "

" Je t 'ai déjà dit que ma relation avec Lex était compliquée, Lois ! "

" On reparlera de ça plus tard, ce qui est le plus important maintenant, c'est d'en savoir le plus possible sur leur relation dans cette histoire. Je suppose que les dossiers des employés de LexCorp se trouvent dans le bureau de Lex ? " Leur demanda Chloé.

" Vous voulez fouiller son bureau ? " 

" Chloé, je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée et c'est illégal en plus ! "

" Je trouve cette idée géniale ! " S'exclama Lois.

" Non, Lois ! C'est dangereux ! Ont s'est déjà fait virer plus d'une fois des installations de LexCorp et je pense pas que Lex sera assez généreux pour ne pas nous attaquer en justice cette fois ! "

" Je crois avoir un plan. " Leur annonça Chloé.


End file.
